Camino hacia el verdadero amor
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Conoció a su príncipe en la colina de Pony, y éste le prometióque volvería de nuevo para verla. Pasaron los años y Candy decide viajar adonde está su príncipe. Ahora sólo tiene que seguir el camino que lallevará hacia su verdadero amor.
1. Prólogo

_**"CAMINO HACIA EL VERDADERO AMOR"**_

**Prólogo.**

Unos sollozos llamaron la atención de un joven adolescente. Poco a poco aquellos lloros los sintió mucho más claros cuando la vio frente a sus ojos. Era una niña rubia como él, pero con unos hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales las lágrimas no dejaban que brillasen con todo su esplendor.

La pequeña abrió grandemente sus ojitos y cuando lo vislumbró dejó de llorar, y avergonzándose al instante.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? Eres muy raro, ¿eres un chico y usas falda?  
>- ¿Falda? Jajaja, esto se llama 'kilt' es el traje de Escocia.<br>- ¿Kilt? –repitió la pequeña mirándolo con extrañeza. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

El joven ojiazul sonrió cariñosamente al ver que la pequeña ya no lloraba y le hacía gracia el verla tan confusa.

- ¿Y por qué llevas un estómago contigo?  
>- Jajajajaja –rió con todas sus ganas el rubio. - Esto no es un estómago –le contestó cuando se repuso. - Esto es un instrumento musical, se llama gaita. ¿Quieres escuchar como suena?<br>- Sí.

El rubio empezó tocando con todo sentimiento el instrumento, la niña se quedó maravillada por los sonidos que brotaban del "estómago" como ella le había llamado.

- Jajaja suena como grillos.  
>- ¿Grillos?<p>

No podía dejar de reír con cada ocurrencia de la pequeña angelita rubia.

Mientras los dos reían, él podía por fin vislumbrar la hermosura de su sonrisa y como brillaban sus ojos con ilusión.

- Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

La ojiverde se ruborizó por lo que había escuchado de boca del rubio príncipe y le preguntó algo que tenía muchas ganas de saber.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero antes de que pudiese contestarle, unas voces a lo lejos los interrumpieron.

- Deben estar buscándote, pequeña.  
>- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?<br>- No lo sé, pequeña, quizás algún día.  
>- ¿De verdad?<br>- Claro que sí, es una promesa. Pronto me iré a Londres. Cuando regrese, te volveré a visitar.  
>- Me gustaría mucho.<p>

Cuando los pasos se estaban acercando, la pequeña giró su cabeza un momento, pero cuando se fue a despedir de su príncipe, él ya se había marchado.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>.MIS NOTAS.<span>**

_Veamos, antes que nada "Camino hacia el verdadero amor" es un fic que empecé a escribir hace 6 años, y estaba pensando en volver a subirlo, pero pensándolo bien (y porque las ideas de aquella época ya se me habían olvidado), hace unos días se me ocurrió para escribir otro fic y es el que vais a leer._

_Pues esta nueva versión del fic se me ocurrió viendo una tarde los primeros capítulos de Candy, más concretamente en el momento en que conoce al Príncipe de la Colina._

_Como os habréis dado cuenta el primer capítulo es de la escena cuando Candy conoce a Albert (de aquí partiré la historia). He intentado poner más o menos la conversación que tuvieron, aunque sé que no tuvieron esas palabras tal cual, y he cambiado alguna cosa._

_Y bueno para cualquier comentario (malo, bueno…) y/o sugerencias no dudéis en dejarme un review ^^_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**"CAMINO HACIA EL VERDADERO AMOR"**_

**Capítulo 1.**

- Candy, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

Candy escuchó a aquella señora mayor que tanto le había dado, para ella era como la madre que nunca había conocido. Había sido abandonada siendo sólo un bebé, frente a la puerta de aquel humilde pero acogedor hogar, y tanto la señorita Pony como la hermana María le habían dado el amor que nunca conoció de su verdadera familia.

- Señorita Pony, ya han pasado diez años, no puedo esperar aquí. Tengo que volver a verlo… ¡quiero volver a verlo!

Candy se dio cuenta con qué ímpetu había dicho aquellas últimas palabras y se sonrojó como nunca. Aquel joven de hacía 10 años la había cautivado tanto…  
>Año tras año había subido a la Colina de Pony, en el mismo día que lo había conocido, por si ese año volviese, como le había prometido.<p>

- Lo sé pequeña. No dejas de hablar de él siempre que puedes jajaja.  
>- No diga eso señorita Pony, qué vergüenza.<br>- Jajajaja.  
>- Sé que es una locura, pero este medallón fue el que me dio fuerza para acabar decidiéndome. Sé que esto me llevará hasta él.<br>- Candy, mi preciosa Candy, espero que todo te salga como tú lo has deseado tanto.  
>- Gracias, la echaré mucho de menos.<br>- Yo también mi niña.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se toparon con la hermana María y los pequeños niños del hogar, a quienes tanto las dos mujeres y la joven Candy habían cuidado todos aquellos años.

- Así que te has decidido, ¿no es así Candy?  
>- Sí, hermana María, lo siento, pero necesito ir.<br>- Pero Londres es muy grande, está muy lejos y sólo tienes 16 años Candy. Eres menor de edad, ni siquiera tienes un apellido, si te pasase algo yo…  
>- No me pasará nada, sé como valerme por mí misma, de veras, no se preocupe. Y no necesito un gran apellido para salir adelante, soy Candy White, y eso es lo que a mí me vale. Ustedes y los niños son mi familia. Lo único que me duele de todo es que no las voy a poder ver en mucho tiempo, pero les escribiré siempre que pueda.<br>- Pequeña…  
>- Gracias, gracias por todo su amor –sonrió con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. -Mis pequeños, os echaré tanto de menos –se agachó a su altura para abrazarlos a todos.<br>- Nosotros también Candy, te queremos mucho.  
>- Yo también, muchísimo –intentó sobreponerse y no llorar más para que ellos no se pusiesen triste por su marcha.<br>- Si al menos me dejases llevarte a la estación –escuchó la suave voz de su "hermano" mayor.  
>- No Tom, quisiera dar una vuelta yo sola, si no te importa.<br>- No me importa pero bueno…sé que no vamos a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión así que, no diré más. Sólo buen viaje, y buena suerte, espero que todo lo que te propongas se haga realidad.

Candy sólo sonrió tiernamente a modo de agradecimiento. Las palabras no le salían y un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta, sabía que pronto las lágrimas saldrían sin que lo pudiese evitar.

Cuando estuvo por salir al exterior, sintió como unas pequeñas manitas tiraban de su vestido hacia abajo.

- Candy, esto es para ti –le dijo la más pequeñita, quien le entregó una hermosa corona de margaritas que los niños habían hecho con todo su amor.  
>- Muchas gracias Samy, es muy bonita.<br>- Y un dibujo, mamá.  
>- Qué lindo, dibujas muy bien pequeña.<p>

La niña se puso muy contenta con las palabras de su mamá, le llamaba así ya que ambas eran rubias y se parecían muchísimo.

Sin esperar más Candy salió afuera y corrió con muchas ganas, agitando su mano a manera de despedida. Y pronto las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo. Ya estaba lo bastante lejos para poder llorar sin impedimento.

Era muy triste alejarse de la que había sido su familia en aquellos sus 16 años de vida. Había vivido tanto con ellos, tantas aventuras, las fiestas y comidas que hacían entre todos, los paseos que daban los domingos, los cuentos que contaba a sus niños por las noches…lo echaría de menos. Todo eso y a todos los echaría de menos. Había pensado muchísimas veces en si se marcharía o no pero algo dentro de ella, por más que le doliese, le decía que tenía que irse, que tenía que encontrar a su príncipe. Su Príncipe de la Colina, como ella lo había llamado desde aquel día.

No podía creer que por fin estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había conocido, la Colina de Pony. Y allí volvió a tener aquellos bellos recuerdos, del joven vestido con falda y tocando un estómago que sonaba como grillos. Se echó a reír.

- Qué ocurrencias las mías jajaja.

A lo lejos vio la ciudad, sabía que debía darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde a la estación.

Corrió colina abajo sintiendo como sus largos cabellos rubios volaban con el viento, sentía una sensación de querer volar, de volar al lado del chico rubio sin nombre. Nunca antes había tenido ese sentimiento de querer volver a ver a alguien que sólo había visto unos minutos, que no sabía como se llamaba, ni de qué familia era… Todo en ella en esos momentos era muy extraño, pero se sentía feliz, y eso nadie se lo podía quitar.

Llegó a la estación de trenes dando un paseo, y aunque le llevó una hora de camino, no se sentía cansada para nada. Las ganas que tenía de llegar a Londres eran tantas que no sabía lo que era el cansancio.

Cuando subió al vagón, buscó un asiento que estuviese vacío al lado de la ventana, le gustaba observar el paisaje, mientras leía un buen libro.

El traqueteo y el escaso ruido que imperaba en el ferrocarril hicieron que la pequeña pecosa acabase exhausta y se quedase dormida.

_Un hombre rubio, vestido con un kilt escocés se encontraba descansando a la fresca sombra que proporcionaba un frondoso árbol. Miró a su alrededor, pero no veía a nadie, pareciese como si esperase a alguien. Allí pasó las horas, pero nadie llegaba.  
><em>_Se levantó y se dio cuenta que tristemente había pasado otro año más sin poder volver a verla._

_Por otro lado Candy no paraba de correr, colina arriba, parecía que no iba a dar llegado nunca, pero por fin, allí estaba, esa persona por la que tantos años había esperado. Pero ¿por qué se iba? No, ahora que estaba ahí, a sólo unos cuantos metros, un poquito más y podría tocarlo. Pero cuanto más corría, más distancia los separaba._

_Corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y gritó, gritó cuanto le daban los pulmones y el poco aliento que le quedaba. "¡No, no te vayas! ¡Vuelve! ¡Regresa!"_

Un molesto sonido la hizo sobresaltarse y despertarla del sueño. Podía escuchar la voz de alguien retumbando en todo el tren diciendo que éste estaba a punto de llegar a su destino.

Abrió grandemente los ojos, y se quedó pensando en ese sueño que había tenido. ¿Qué era lo que el destino les tenía preparado? ¿Estaría bien que emprendiese ese viaje sin sentido, sin saber qué le esperaba al llegar a Londres? ¿Lo encontraría tan fácilmente? Y si lo hiciese, ¿qué pensaría él de ella? ¿La recordaría?

Dejó de pensar en todas aquellas preguntas que le aturdían y recogió el libro del suelo, que se le había caído durante el viaje y lo guardó en su maleta. Revisó que nada se le quedase atrás y cuando el tren llegó a la estación bajó con cuidado, intentado no chocarse con nadie, ya que el lugar estaba rebosante de gente.

Cargando sus pertenencias, buscó con la mirada un carruaje que la pudiese llevar hasta el puerto. A unos metros pudo observar uno que venía en su dirección, se preparó para subir a él cuando éste paró, levantó un poco la falda de su vestido y subió el peldaño, pero cuando ya casi estaba dentro del carruaje una señora mayor había entrado por el otro lado.

- Lo lamento jovencita, pero es mejor que espere por otro carruaje.  
>- Señora, no puedo esperar por otro, quiero llegar pronto al puerto, este viaje es demasiado importante para mí.<br>- ¡Qué descaro! –se quejó disgustada la anciana.  
>- Señoras, si no les importa compartir el carruaje, las dejo donde necesiten –se le ocurrió al conductor. - Usted señorita ha dicho que quería ir al puerto, ¿no es cierto?<br>- Así es –asintió Candy.  
>- ¿Y usted señora, dónde le gustaría ir?<br>- Al puerto también –dijo con sequedad.  
>- Está bien, si no tienen problema, viajarán juntas.<br>- Por mí no hay problema.

La anciana, no dijo más palabra, sólo asintió, aunque en realidad no estaba muy por la labor de compartir el carruaje con aquella chiquilla que desde el primer momento no le cayó muy en gracia.

Casi una hora después habían llegado a su destino. Candy bajó de un salto del vehículo para sorpresa desesperante de la anciana.

- Muchacha alocada.

La rubia se asombró al ver el barco que tenía delante suya, era la primera vez que iba a viajar en uno y sinceramente se encontraba nerviosa, pero muy feliz y llena de ilusión porque ahora sólo la separaba de su príncipe el vasto océano.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>.MIS NOTAS.<span>**

_Y aquí está el primer capítulo ^^ Espero que os vaya gustando._

_Por ahora no está yendo muy interesante, pero con el paso de los capítulos nuestra querida pecosa irá conociendo a los demás personajes._

_Creo que he perdido un poco de la esencia de mi forma de escribir, llevo meses sin escribir nada y más complicado, es que no suelo escribir fics ambientados en esta época, así que siento si hay cosas que no cuadran o no está bien redactado._

_¿Qué os está pareciendo? Cualquier comentario (malo, bueno…) y/o sugerencias escribidme un review ^^_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**"CAMINO HACIA EL VERDADERO AMOR"**_

**Capítulo 2.**

El viaje en barco no era lo que ella había pensado que sería. Se sentía terriblemente mareada por lo que no había salido de su camarote en todo el día. Pero ya era de noche y su estómago se le quejaba por la falta de alimento.

- ¿Y cómo podré comer algo si no sé siquiera si llegaré al restaurant?

Candy salió de su habitación intentando no tropezar y acabar en el suelo a causa de las vueltas que le daba su cabeza y los movimientos del barco. Fue muy pegadita hacia la pared agarrándose tan fuerte como pudiese. Cada paso que daba era un completo infierno, entre el cansancio de todo el día de un lado para otro, el dolor de cabeza, el hambre que sentía…todo ello no la ayudaba para nada.

A lo lejos pudo observar unas luces, y al poner más atención escuchó voces de varias personas. Pensó que podía tratarse de una fiesta. Sólo esperaba que no fuese una fiesta de la alta sociedad, no sabría cómo desenvolverse, además no estaba vestida para la ocasión…aunque llevaba su mejor vestido, estaba segura que no iba a encajar para nada entre los demás invitados.

Pensó seriamente si debía ir o no al restaurante e intentar pasar desapercibida, cosa que no iba a resultar, o volver a su camarote y volver a la mañana siguiente. Se paró de repente intentando sopesar las posibilidades pero por el hambre que sentía tenía claro que iría a cenar.

Cuando se puso de nuevo en camino, sintió un pequeño empujón que la hizo caer al instante.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó silenciosamente frotando su trasero mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.  
>- Lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención hacerla caer pero estoy con prisa, ya tendría que estar en el restaurant hace ya un buen rato, uuf mi madre me echará una buena bronca –se disculpaba mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.<br>- No te preocupes.  
>- Ay no, pero fue mi culpa, lo siento tanto, de veras, nunca veo por donde camino y luego pasa lo que pasa.<br>- Jajaja.  
>- ¿Qué te parece gracioso? –la miró sin comprender.<br>- Bueno, es que te pareces tanto a mí, suelo ser muy atolondrada también.  
>- Jajaja, seguro que nos llevamos muy bien.<br>- Seguro –Candy sonrió.

Era una chica muy divertida. Y era extraño encontrar a alguien así en esa sociedad de personas insulsas, como ella alguna vez las había clasificado.

- Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir, espero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo.  
>- Claro que sí.<p>

Pero antes de que la joven se fuese, Candy se sintió muy débil y casi se desmayaba si no fuese porque se había sostenido bien de una barra.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálida –volvió a su lado la chica.  
>- No pasa nada estoy bien –intentó restarle importancia.<br>- ¿Bien dices? A mí me parece que no. Eso seguro que es porque no has comido… ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que no pruebas bocado?  
>- ¿Eh? Pues…desde esta mañana, prácticamente.<br>- ¿Estás loca? –se preocupó seriamente por la rubia. - Ven conmigo, te acompañaré al restaurant y cenaremos juntas, ¿está bien?  
>- Pero…pero…creo que no es conveniente –vaciló Candy por unos momentos.<br>- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?  
>- Deben estar de fiesta en el restaurant y no estoy vestida para la ocasión.<p>

Su acompañante la miró de arriba abajo, observándola detenidamente en sus ropas. La verdad era el vestido que portaba no estaba demasiado mal pero demasiado simple para aquellas fiestas de la alta sociedad que se solían llevar a cabo en aquellas ocasiones.

- Está bien, te acompaño a tu camarote y te ayudo a vestirte y arreglarte.  
>- No va a ser posible. Me temo que no tengo un vestido mejor que este.<br>- Oh, no pasa nada. Ya sé, se me ha ocurrido una idea –sonrió para sus adentros mientras la cogía de la mano. - Ven conmigo –empezó a correr con Candy agarrada a ella.  
>- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó mientras seguía su paso acelerado.<br>- Ya lo verás.

Después de unos segundos corriendo, las dos muchachas se pararon frente a una puerta la cual la desconocida abrió en ese momento.

- ¡Wow! –se asombró Candy cuando pudo entrar en su interior.

Era una habitación fantástica, nunca había visto un lugar tan lujoso como aquel; aunque su camarote era muy confortable, no era nada comparado con aquel. Cada rincón en que sus ojos se posaban la dejaba más maravillada, si eso era posible.

- Siéntate, por favor –le señaló la amplia cama.  
>- No sé si debería…<br>- No seas testaruda señorita, jajaja. De veras, siéntate mientras busco un vestido para ti.  
>- ¿Qué has dicho? –se sobresaltó Candy.<br>- Veamos…esto no va a estar muy fácil –hablaba para sí, ignorando la preocupación de la rubia. - Eres más delgada que yo, eres hermosa, y tienes un tipo esbelto –decía mirándola, con las puertas del armario aún abiertas.

La joven buscaba y buscaba sin cesar un vestido que le pudiese quedar perfecto, hasta que encontró uno que seguramente le iba a ir a la perfección.

- Muy bien, este te vendrá bien –se acercó a ella con el vestido en sus manos.  
>- Pero, no sé si pueda, es muy fino.<br>- Claro que puedes, somos amigas ¿no? Pues bien, yo quiero prestártelo.

Candy no dijo más nada, y empezó a desvestirse. Se sentía muy rara, hacía sólo un par de minutos que había conocido a aquella joven, y le estaba ofreciendo su amistad y su vestido. No se conocían de nada, y sin embargo…

- Te sienta de maravilla –escuchó que su acompañante le hablaba.  
>- ¿Tú crees? –sonrió con gracia y simpatía Candy.<br>- Sip, te ves preciosa. Sólo que aquí te queda un poquito flojo, pero déjame que te ayudo a apretar bien el nudo.

Hecho esto, su amiga corrió a coger unos zapatos que tenía a juego con el vestido.

- Te faltan los zapatos. Siéntate y te ayudaré a ponerlos.  
>- No hace falta, no mismo me los pongo.<br>- Nop, yo te ayudo y no hay más que hablar jajaja.  
>- Jajaja ok.<p>

Mientras ella le calzaba, Candy se fijó en ella, era una muchacha muy hermosa, seguro tendría más o menos su edad, quizás un año más. Llevaba el cabello suelto, solamente con una hermosa flor como accesorio de color rosa que hacía juego con su vestido rosa también. Su pelo era de un negro azabache brillante largo y lacio, muy fino, como si fuese de seda. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo.

- Listo. ¡Perfecto! Pareces una princesa.

Candy se sonrojó con estas palabras, las cuales la hizo recordar a su príncipe de la colina. Esto la puso contenta pero triste a la vez.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Hay algo que no te guste?  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Para nada…de verdad muchas gracias por todo esto, es como un cuento.<br>- Claro, te he dicho que eres una princesa, una princesa de cuento.  
>- Jajaja, gracias.<br>- Aah, espera un momento, se me olvida algo.

Cogió a Candy de la mano y la llevó frente al espejo que tenía en una esquina de la habitación.

La rubia de verdad se veía como una princesa. Nunca en sus más locos sueños se imaginaría que se pudiese ver tan linda como en ese momento. Lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

- No llores, te ves más linda cuando sonríes, ¿sabes? –sonrió su amiga para animarla.  
>- Qué linda frase –comentó Candy con nostalgia, al recordar a su príncipe.<br>- Sí, un día alguien muy querido me las dijo. Bueno, ¿vamos allá?  
>- Vamos.<p>

De camino hacia el restaurant, en la cabeza de la ojiverde sólo retumbaban esas últimas palabras dichas por su reciente amiga: "alguien muy querido"… ¿sería la misma persona? No, eso era completamente imposible.

- ¿Me esperas aquí por favor? Quiero ir a decirle una cosa a mi madre y ahora estoy contigo.  
>- Claro, ve, sin problemas.<p>

Candy miró a su alrededor, el comedor era enorme, no podía dar crédito que allí pudiese haber tanta gente. Y como se esperaba era una fiesta demasiada insulsa… ¿a eso se le llamaba fiesta? Pues vaya…ella recordaba las fiestas en el hogar de Pony y aquello que estaba viendo ahora no tenía nada que ver. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga y la vio junto con quien, se imaginaba, podría ser su madre.

- Mamá…  
>- Ya era hora, ¿dónde estabas?<br>- Estaba de camino, cuando me tropecé con una chica de mi edad, y he estado hablando con ella. Por eso me he tardado tanto.  
>- ¿Y esa chica está aquí?<br>- Sí, es la rubia del vestido verde –le explicó mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba la pecosa.  
>- Oh, es una chica muy guapa, pero… ¿ese vestido verde no es igual a uno que tienes tú?<br>- Ahm, sí, ya te contaré luego. Si me necesitas para algo más.  
>- Ah, no te preocupes, ya sé que estas reuniones no te gustan nada, así que ve y pásalo bien con tu amiga.<br>- Gracias mamá –y antes de irse le dio un beso y se dirigió a Candy. - Listo, ¿vamos a cenar?  
>- Sí, claro.<br>- Puedes comer de todo lo que haya aquí.  
>- Oh, hay muchas cosas muy ricas.<br>- Sí, están riquísimas, pero lo más rico, aquí entre nos, son los postres, cuando los pruebas no puedes escoger cuál es mejor porque todos son sabrosos.

La noche fue una gran diversión para las chicas, pero todo lo bueno se acaba terminando más pronto de lo que a uno le gustaría.

- Me lo pasé muy bien, de verdad, muchas gracias, esta noche fue muy divertida. ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien como tú en la insulsa alta sociedad –le dijo Candy, aunque se dio cuenta que dijo algo que no debía haber dicho. - Ehm…esto…no quería decir eso último.  
>- Jajaja estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, ¿sabes? Aunque yo formo parte de esta alta sociedad pienso como tú, a veces se ve tan insulsa…jajaja aunque tiene sus cosas buenas.<br>- ¿En serio? Jajajaja.

Ambas chicas estaban tan centradas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de otra persona a escasos metros de ellas.

- Vaya, vaya, la chica insulsa…  
>- Tú… –la morena lo miró con odio mal disimulado.<br>- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Candy en un susurro.  
>- ¿Qué quién es? ¡¿Qué quién es me dices? –su rostro, hacía un momento sereno, se volvió sombrío. - Te diré quién es… Es un actor de quinta, o mejor dicho "proyecto de…"<br>- Oh, pero si estás acompañada de una pecosa.  
>- ¿Cómo te atreves? Insolente –levantó un puño en su dirección.<br>- Anda, si tienes carácter y todo, como tu amiga…mmm…interesante –sonrió sobradamente mirándolas con detenimiento. - Hasta otra, hermosas –se despidió antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiese reclamarle.  
>- Si te lo vuelves a encontrar otro día por aquí, tú ni caso, ¿eh? Le encanta molestar a la gente.<br>- ¿Y cómo es que conoces a un chico así?  
>- Es que mis padres y los suyos son amigos, y en reuniones siempre me lo encuentro.<br>- Debe ser un fastidio estar con alguien así, siempre molestando, ¿no crees?  
>- Sí, pero qué le vamos a hacer, hay quien cree que eso le da un encanto especial.<br>- ¿En serio?  
>- Jajaja sí, pobres locas.<br>- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que vayamos a descansar, ha sido un día divertido, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar –le dijo Candy.  
>- Claro que sí, yo también me lo pasé muy bien. Hasta pronto.<p>

Y así las dos muchachas se despidieron.

Cuando la morena la vio alejarse se quedó mirando por la borda del barco, la espléndida luna que se reflejaba en el mar. Siempre sentía nostalgia al ver esa imagen…

- ¿Nos vamos cariño?  
>- Sí papá. ¡Vaya! ¿Y esto? –se sorprendió al encontrarse algo en el suelo.<br>- ¿Qué es eso cariño?  
>- No lo sé mamá. Acabo de encontrarlo, pero no estaba ahí hace unos momentos. Quizás sea de mi amiga.<br>- ¿Tú amiga? Esa chica tan guapa rubia…  
>- Sí, esa misma, mi amiga…jajaja, qué cabeza tengo.<br>- ¿Qué pasó?  
>- ¿Podéis creer que llevo toda la noche con ella y ni siquiera nos presentamos?<br>- Jajaja, cariño, nunca cambiarás.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, la muchacha pudo ver con claridad de lo que se trataba.

_- No puede ser…Entonces ella…_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>.MIS NOTAS.<span>**

_La chica que conoce Candy, no dije quién es, pero bueno, eso se resolverá más adelante, no os preocupéis, no suelo dejar cosas en el aire jejeje._

_Wii, apareció Terry (y como no, en el barco jiji). Pronto saldrán más personaje ;)_

_Y… ¿qué tal? Cualquier comentario (malo, bueno…) y/o sugerencias escribidme un review ^^_


End file.
